That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles
by Iggycat
Summary: Valentine's Day is full of chocolate, flowers, and love. If that's the case, Alfred F. Jones should have no trouble proposing. USUK Valentine's Day fic


**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**A/N: Just some fluffy USUK to make Valentine's Day bearable :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Artie, you're acting like a girl! Hurry the heck up!"

"Well excuse me for trying to look presentable for you. Next time you ask me out to dinner I'll show up in nothing but my knickers."

Alfred snickered at that comment, as he leaned against Arthur's bedroom door. He'd arrived from work about forty-five minutes ago only to find that his boyfriend was actually not prepared; something relatively out of the norm for the Briton.

"I'd like that," Alfred cooed from the other side of the wooden barrier. "Sounds like a plan for next week!" As he giggled to himself, the American could practically feel a glare penetrating through the mahogany door.

"What do you think of a simple white dress shirt, and black trousers?" Arthur asked as he fumbled through his closet.

"For the millionth time Artie, I'm sure you look perfect in anything. Just come on and hurry up! It's Valentine's Day and I'd like to spend it with my valentine…"

Alfred really didn't mean to sound whiny, but at this point, he couldn't help it. Usually nothing bothered him; the fact that Arthur had wasted a good half hour trying on different ties and vests wouldn't trouble him in the least. It was cool. He knew that the Brit liked to look his best and he had no problem with that… yet… today was a bit different.

The two of them had been dating for 6 years; ever since that fateful day when Alfred was dared to pants 'that new kid with the weird accent.' What a fateful event that was. Course at the time Arthur had been furious and Alfred ended up with a black eye, but you never really can control how you meet someone. After weeks and weeks of apologising profusely, the American somehow managed to land a date with the Briton. To this day he's not quite sure why Arthur said yes, but he's never been so thankful for anything in his life.

As the two moved on to university the following year, Alfred followed his love, convinced everything would fall into place later. Arthur tried and tried to make him attend a college that would better meet his needs but the young American refused. "You _are_ my needs," the golden blonde would answer, and then more than likely wake up sore the next day. But in the end, weeks of persuasion took a toll on Arthur, and the two headed off to school together; young, naïve and in love.

Now years later, Alfred finds that to have been the best decision of his life. The couple graduated with honors, both garnering decent jobs, and the time they shared together at school allowed for their love to grow. Once the two had finished school, Alfred convinced Arthur that they needed to move in together. The Briton agreed grudgingly, but it was clear he was pleased with the decision; after 6 years of dating, both constituents knew that they didn't want to be anywhere else.

Well that was their fairytale story up to date. As it was, here stood Alfred on the opposing side of the bedroom door, not permitted in to see the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

_Weird_. _I've only seen him naked a hundred times and I'm still not allowed in while he's changing._

Alfred laughed to himself, but the moment of hilarity ended as his thumb grazed over something in his pocket. It was soft to the touch, smooth and velvet, but this was object was what was driving Alfred up the wall. In his pocket hid a small velvet box, and enclosed within that was something that could make even the nonchalant Alfred F. Jones a nervous wreck.

"Arthuuuuuuuuuuuur! It's gonna be St. Patrick's Day by the time you're ready!"

Alfred started to bang on the bedroom door, no longer caring whether or not he was acting charming for his (hopefully) soon-to-be husband. Anxiety was taking over, and all he truly wanted at that moment was to be with his love. Of course Arthur picked that exact moment to open the door, and Alfred's hand stopped mid-way in its vigorous battle with the door.

"I told you I don't celebrate that holiday, you should be well aware of that by now."

Arthur kept rambling, but none of it really registered in Alfred's mind. All he was focused on was the man in front of him- the man dressed in a lovely new outfit the American had never seen before. From top to bottom, Arthur was decked in a casual green sweater that somehow managed to curve magnificently to his body. Around his neck was a dark grey scarf, which consumed his collar and then fell backwards upon his shoulder. Going lower Alfred felt the air inside his lungs leave him, at the sight of very expensive, very tight skinny jeans. Arthur always looked sexy… but today… today Arthur literally looked breathtaking.

"Alfred? You Alrigh-"

The American quickly regained control and pushed a bouquet of flowers into the Briton's face before he dropped them. He didn't fail to notice the hue that lit up the other's cheeks, and the small quirk that passed for a smile.

"W-why thank you Alfred. You didn't have to get me flowers."

"Well sure I did! You gotta treat your sweetie extra special on Valentine's Day," Alfred smiled at the blush intensifying on his lover's cheek. "But truth be told, I would like something in return."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, the endearing expression falling right of his face.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Honestly Alfred, all you ever-"

But he was quieted with a kiss. Arthur may have complained a lot, but something that never warranted an insult was Alfred's kissing abilities. The Briton gave in, allowing himself to be taken away by the American, and before he reached his melting point, Arthur pulled back and stared at his counterpart in question.

"All I wanted was a kiss," Alfred stated before he leant down to peck lovely lips once more.

But that was a lie.

Alfred wanted so much more.

* * *

"What planet do you come from, where you try to stuff as many dumplings in your mouth as you can to try and impress people?"

Alfred grinned, then took a long swig of coke to help wash down the half dozen dumplings he'd managed to fit in his mouth. After a rather large gulp, the Asian treats had left his mouth, headed for the black hole that was his stomach.

"Not people, just you."

"Oh, how flattering," Arthur commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Is it working?" Alfred questioned. He couldn't help but think he'd be great with mating calls and rituals if he were an animal.

"Hardly. All it shows me is you have a big mouth."

Again Alfred beamed, showing off his 32 pearly whites. They never failed to woo the Briton.

"Well having a big mouth is good. How many guys to you know who can fit 6 dumplings in their mouths at one time?"

Arthur snickered as he scooped some fried rice onto his fork.

"I can't help but think that maybe your mouth is compensating for something." A grin took over as he shoved the fork into his mouth.

"Hey!" On the receiving end, Alfred's face bloomed, clearly not impressed with the comment. "You've seen it, and you know I'm not compensating."

"Yes luv, I know."

With another eye roll, Arthur started another round of footsie under the table to calm his boyfriend down. He loved him to death, but honestly, the man could not take a single hit to his pride.

Alfred smiled, as he carried on the game and glanced around the room. He'd taken Arthur to a fancy Chinese place downtown, hoping the Brit would find it charming that he didn't just get him some fast food. But there was another reason Alfred picked this fine upscale eatery. His friend Yao owned the place, and Alfred thought that the best place to do this would be somewhere he felt comfortable. When the American suggested the idea to his friend, Yao assented, immediately assuring Alfred that he would try to make everything as perfect as possible for the evening.

"_So far so good," _Alfred thought as the two sat secluded in a quiet corner enjoying their meals.

"Hey Artie…" Alfred started a bit more quietly than his usual boisterous self. He laid his fork down and locked gazes with the man opposite him.

"Yes, luv?" Arthur sensed a quaint seriousness in Alfred's voice and ceased his eating as well.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Alfred sighed, looking Arthur in the eyes and smiling weakly.

"Seriously. Can I?"

"Shoot."

"I was just wondering… Are you still mad at me for doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"…Pantsing you. Back then…"

Arthur smiled as a quick serenity flowed over his features. Alfred may have been an idiot, but he was a kind one nonetheless. He took the American's hand from over the table and started to rub petite circles on the younger man's thumb.

"Honestly Alfred, I can't believe you would still think that."

Alfred tilted his head, the cutest expression of not understanding that Arthur had ever seen.

"Of course at the time I was infuriated, and for weeks after as well. I was at a new school in a new country, and within a week, a stupid young man had thought it funny to pick on me."

At this, Alfred's lips contorted into a frown, and his demeanor drooped. That was clearly not what he'd wanted to hear, and knowing that, Arthur smiled, intertwined their fingers and continued.

"But… If that silly boy had never pantsed me in front of the entire school," he paused and a sense of delight washed over his features, "I never would have fallen in love."

It didn't take much to make Alfred happy, and within seconds he was leaning over the table to administer a kiss.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," the American grinned as he pulled back and continued to toy with the box in his pocket. "I really wouldn't want my valentine to be mad at me."

Arthur smirked as he glanced around and landed his eyes on a fish tank in the middle of the dining room. He followed the creatures with his eyes as he answered.

"I may get mad at you Alfred, but I'll always love you."

That was when Alfred knew. Knew that he no longer had anything to be afraid of.

"Arthur," he started, reacquiring the other's attention. "I have another question for you-"

Yao chose that moment to appear with two fortune cookies and a check.

"Hello Alfred! Arthur," he smiled nodding at the two of them, as they both reached for the check. Alfred grabbed it first, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend before he greeted the other.

"Yao! Nice to see you buddy!" Alfred smiled, trying not to lose the confidence and opportunity that had just presented itself. "Great meal! Thanks so much for having us!" The young man said courteously as he craned his neck back, trying to politely gesticulate he wanted the other to leave. Yao seemed to get the message and nodded understanding.

"It was nice seeing you again, but I do have other customers to attend to! If you need anything, feel free to ask!" and with that he was off, just after winking at Alfred.

The American sighed and ran a hair through his hair, as he struggled to regain the buoyancy he'd just attained.

_Calm down. Deep breath. You've practiced this a million times. He just said he'll always love you, so 'course he's gonna say yes._

"You had a question, Alfred?" The sweet accented voice tore through his thoughts like an animal.

"Oh y-yeah," he stuttered as he fingered the velveteen box in his pocket. "Arthur I- I was wondering if," but he paused at the look of confusion on his partners face. "W-what?"

Arthur looked up from where he'd been fiddling with a fortune cookie, to smile at his lover.

"Oh nothing. Just my fortune is a pit strange is all."

Alfred tried to remain calm, but with each second, composure was leaving him and anxiety was taking over.

"R-really? W-what's it say?"

Arthur picked up the small scrap of paper from the table and recited the line as if he were a professional poet.

"_The key to a very important decision lies within your heart."_

Alfred gulped, wondering if some unknown force was watching over him right now, sending his lover hints though strange little cookies.

"Th-that's funny… You actually do have a v-very important d-decision to m-make."

Arthur's eyes brightened, as they traveled from the fortune fragment in his hands, to the blue orbs in front of him.

"Is that so?"

Alfred inhaled deeply filling his lungs as he toyed, and cracked open the cookie in his own hands.

_Now or never Alfred. Now or never._

"A-Arthur," he put the cookie down and removed the red velvet box from his pocket. The Briton's eyes widened immediately in question. "I-I know it's a bit cliché t-to propose on Valentine's Day b-but… Arthur Kirkland, will you m-marry m-"

And while Alfred didn't even finish his question, it wasn't necessary. Arthur pulled him into a kiss over the table, wrapping his arms around his neck and running his fingers through the golden blonde hair. Alfred smiled into the kiss, ignoring the fact that he knocked over some duck sauce, and took precedence in kissing his future husband. And although Arthur hadn't given him a voiced answer, much more was communicated through his lips. When the shorter man finally pulled away, both were blushing from an excess of joy in their new found revelation.

Alfred smiled brightly as he took Arthur's left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Hope this makes up everyone seeing your unicorn boxers."

"That and so much more luv. That and so much more."

As the couple dove in for another kiss, neither one noticed as an abandoned fortune fluttered to the floor.

_You will spend the rest of your life with the person you love._


End file.
